Redacted
Redacted is an Imperial (A cross between humans and dragons) of a possessive demeanor, with his current whereabouts to be unknown. He is responsible for several cases of arson all throughout the underground, none of which he has been tried for, despite clearly being the culprit. Not much else is known to the common bystander. Appearance Redacted is a 6 foot tall Imperial weighing in at around 170 pounds. His face is rarely seen to be cleansed of soot and ash, possessing a relatively slender frame. His hair is colored a dull gray, messily slicked backward, opting for convenience over style. Two jagged horns, each about a foot in length, sprout from his head, pointed back, varying in different shades of gray and white. His wardrobe consists of monochromatic gray attire, with a signature cloak that he is very rarely seen without. It boasts a storage capacity of roughly 35 daggers, along with being fire resistant due to the nature of his abilities. In the past, Red could have also been seen wearing a green robe in place of his cloak, containing flowery designs across the back. Due to Red's nature of being an Imperial, certain attributes of his physical appearance are dictated by his genetic ancestry. Along his forearms, patches of developing scales can be spotted, mostly serving a cosmetic purpose due to providing little to no protection at this early stage in his life. More notably, Red's blood is of a murky gray color, and upon being exposed to the air releases small wisps of smoke, causing him to be more susceptible to blood loss compared to others. He relies on the intake of smoke as a human would food, able to go long periods of time without it, although suffering from nausea, confusion, immense fatigue, inability to use powers, and eventually death. Overview At an early age, Redacted had a relatively decent childhood considering the conditions of the city he resided in. He lived in the slums of Atrouzey, situated right outside the urban section of the city, most notably being home to a large river entirely composed out of runoff and sewage running through the center of the slums. As time grew on, he had adopted the alias "Redacted" due to the unstable climate of Atrouzey, going on to work for a lumber mill during his teenage years. Eventually, the mill had gone out of business as he approached young adulthood, forcing him to roam the streets as a thief. He would go on to hone his skills in combat, namely knife-throwing, in hopes of one day being able to find another place to call home. After enough preparation, Red fled the city and traveled as far as he could, managing to make his way into Ebott, Oregon. At first, he was enraged with his past, and saw no future ahead, going on to systematically set fire to much of the buildings present. He would later come to realize the strange forces at work, undoing all of his previous destruction, resigned he made his way to Grillby's, meeting another Imperial by chance, who had gone by the name of Willow. He had initially intended to exploit her for easy access to wealth but instead found something much more valuable. Family. He had grown to care for Willow, often being acting the role of a father-figure in her presence, through a countless number of hardships and struggles. Eventually, Willow would come to be associated with a group going by the name of Enigma, and Red came along at her side, quitting smoking for her sake due to now sharing a room at the headquarters of this base. Consequently, he becomes much more fatigued and tired, sleeping through the majority of the day, unaware as to what could be the cause. Another member of Enigma, Nera Dheldisan, goes on to bond with Willow, providing for her when Red is unable to. More perils would come to pass, until Willow suffers from a fatal injury, and is presumed to be dead, causing Red to be devastated. Willow is miraculously restored back to health by Nera, although at first seemingly to appear to be a completely different person, obtaining a Vestran physical appearance and renouncing her former imperial heritage. After nearly giving up, Red restores Willow back to her prior memories and reluctantly agrees to take care of her with Nera. (Correct whatever is wrong here /\ \/ /\ \/ /\ \/ /\) As mentioned prior, Red had given up smoking, which would eventually lead to his degradation into a coma-like state, unable to be woken up through any conventional means. Months pass before he wakes through smoke drifting into the room he resided in, having suffered a strange prophetic recreation of previously waking up from the coma, learning about what had caused it in the first place. He eventually comes to find out about Nera's whereabouts along with hearing about Willow being endangered, who would then go on to run away with multiple AIs without any warning. Red suspects the worst and lives in isolation within his apartment in New Home, only to hear about Nera's mansion had burned down just a few weeks later, with her inside of it. Distressed, Red temporarily returns to his old arson habits before coming to terms with its futility. More months pass by before Rift Castaway approaches him with the possibility of knowing a way to recover Nera back to life, in which he apprehensively accepts. They successfully recover the bodies of Nera and Wynna Dheldisan. Shortly after, Nera approaches Red in hopes of restoring Enigma to what it once had been, along with attempting to combat the 'curse' that plagues them. Powers Throughout the course of his life, Red has possessed multiple abilities, although his capabilities have been reduced due to previous health complications, limiting his powers to the following: The ability of "Ignition", which allows Red to remotely set objects ablaze, given that he has made physical contact with his hands within the past 5 hours. He is able to increase the intensity and speed of these flames freely at will, only limited by his own well-being. He also just as easily snuff out these infernos, along with flames belonging to another. Red cannot increase the intensity of flames that he has not created himself. Red also possesses an ability unique to Imperials, allowing them to create freestanding portals, nicknamed "Auras", in which one can easily travel across wide distances at any given moment. Due to the aforementioned complications he had faced, Red is only able to utilize these auras across distances of a few feet, along with entirely losing the capacity for another flagship ability of Imperials, "Phasing." Relationships *- Willow (Former pseudo-daughter) *- Nera Dheldisan (Crush) *- Andreas (Ex-Girlfriend) *- Rift Castaway (Rival) *- Kaeris Hyde (Acquaintance) *- Wynna Dheldisan (Acquaintance) *- Ravio Dens (Robo-Acquaintance) *- Siirist Hael (Acquaintance) *- Cecily Smith (Acquaintance) *- Calypso (Acquaintance) *- Kuouo Aiche Dee (Acquaintance) (Let me know if I had forgotten any cool people) Arc Involvement TBA *- TBA Trivia *- Likes "robes". *- Seemingly possesses an infinite supply of cigars *- Despises dragons. Gallery pUPShgy.jpg|Red|link=https://unityhaven.fandom.com/wiki/Redacted Category:Robin Main Category:PK Fire Incarnate Category:Enigma